mon avenir
by lapetiotesouris
Summary: Harry, hermione et Ron reviennent pour faire leur 7eme année a poulard aprés la chute de VoldemortHarry décide de voire ce que la salle sur dmande et devenu mais là où elle va l'emmener va le rendre incroyablement heureux...


MON AVENIR

- Harry, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu tiens tant à revenir ici ?  
- Parce que je suis sûr que la salle n'a pas été détruite !

Harry et Ron marchaient dans le couloir du 7ème étage, Voldemort avait été terrassé quelques mois auparavant et ils avaient décidé, avec d'autres élèves tels que Hermione ou Neville, de refaire une année pour pouvoir décrocher leurs ASPIC. Hermione et Ron ne sortaient plus ensemble car tous deux préféraient leur relation en tant qu'amis. Quant à Harry et Ginnie, ils s'évitaient soigneusement car ils ne faisaient que se disputer.

Harry arriva devant la tapisserie du troll et passa trois fois devant, demandant la salle où se rangeaient tous les objets cachés. Une porte apparue ...

- Harry, je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment une bonne idée que nous soyons là !  
- Allez, courage Ron !

Ils entrèrent dans la pièce et ce qu'ils virent les laissa bouche bée. Beaucoup d'objets étaient calcinés, d'autres étaient restés en bon état et d'autres encore étaient seulement noircis.

- Une fois la porte fermée, la pièce a dû disparaître et le feu aussi, tenta d'expliquer Ron.  
- Oui, tu dois avoir raison...

Ils avancèrent dans les objets dépareillés autour d'eux.

Lorsque soudain, une sphère bleue en lévitation s'avança vers eux. Ils ne firent plus un geste et se contentèrent de la regarder. Elle avança lentement près de Harry qui, sans s'en rendre compte, avait levé la main vers cette boule lumineuse. Lorsque ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec elle, une lumière blanche enveloppa Harry, et Ron dû se cacher les yeux pour ne pas être ébloui...

Harry ouvrit peu à peu les yeux, la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait était éclairée par les rayons du soleil qui filtraient par la fenêtre. Il voulut alors se lever mais sentit un poids sur son torse. Il n'osa plus bouger, ses yeux commençaient à s'habituer à la lumière du jour. Il se trouvait dans une chambre et regarda la table de chevet qui lui indiquait qu'il était 7h du matin. Il aperçut ses lunettes qu'il saisit sans trop bouger, il les mit sur son nez et distingua plus nettement la forme qui se trouvait devant lui. Il s'agissait d'une jeune femme brune avec des cheveux brillants, mais il ne voyait pas son visage. Tout ça commençait sérieusement à l'inquiéter, il y a quelques minutes à peine il était dans la salle sur demande avec Ron, et tout à coup il se retrouvait dans un lit avec une jeune femme dont il ignorait l'identité ! Il ne pouvait pas partir cela risquait de la réveiller, ce qu'il ne voulait absolument pas. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit à la volée ce qui fit sursauter Harry mais également la jeune femme. Il s'agissait de deux enfants et quand Harry les regarda monter sur le lit il crut voir son reflet et en double en plus !

- Je dois être en train de devenir fou !  
- Mmhh... qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon chéri ?

La jeune femme avait levé son visage vers lui et Harry eut un choc en découvrant que ce n'était autre qu'Hermione...

- Hermione ! Mais qu'est-ce tu fais là?

Elle se redressa délicatement avec un regard interrogateur.

- Eh bien … je suis dans mon lit avec mon mari …? Et avec deux monstres qui me servent d'enfants, dit-elle en se redressant brusquement avec un sourire pour attraper les deux garçons qui avaient commencé à sauter sur le lit.  
- Mais vous allez arrêter espèce de petits chenapans! dit-elle avec un grand sourire en les chatouillant.

Harry, malgré sa stupeur ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant cette scène. Soudain un des garçons lui sauta au cou.

- Bonjour papa !!

Puis le deuxième arriva après avoir embrassé Hermione.

- Bonjour papa !! Et tu n'as pas oublié qu'aujourd'hui avec tonton Ron on a une partie de Quidditch ?

Harry ne savait pas quoi dire, il se contenta d'acquiescer, ce qui sembla suffire aux jumeaux qui retournèrent près de leur mère pour lui demander s'ils pouvaient allumer la télévision dans le salon. C'est alors qu'ils entendirent une petite voix venant de l'entrée de la chambre. Il s'y tenait une petite fille qui se frottait les yeux d'une main et qui tenait un vieux chiffon de l'autre, elle portait une petite chemise de nuit jaune.

- Papa... Maman...

Les jumeaux l'aidèrent à monter sur le lit et lui firent chacun un bisou sur la joue, puis elle s'avança vers sa mère qui l'embrassa sur le front, puis vers Harry à qui la petite fille fit un bisou sur la joue avant de se blottir dans ses bras.

Tous étaient attendris par cette scène, un sourire éclairait aussi le visage de Harry, bien qu'il ne comprenait absolument rien à ce qui se passait.

La sonnerie de la porte retentit.

- Je vais aller ouvrir, dit Hermione.

Harry put remarquer qu'elle portait une simple nuisette ce qui le fit rougir, il n'avait jamais vu Hermione ainsi. Elle prit une robe de chambre pendant que les jumeaux descendaient les escaliers pour regarder les dessins animés.

Harry resta seul dans la chambre avec la petite fille blottie contre lui qui semblait s'être rendormie. Il regarda à nouveau autour de lui puis remarqua des photos sur les murs, les commodes et la table de chevet qu'il n'avait pas vues. Toutes le représentaient avec Hermione ou avec les enfants, il ne put les détailler très longtemps car il entendit Hermione remonter et elle ne semblait pas seule.

- Mon chéri, Ron aimerait te parler et...

Là, elle vit sa fille endormie, elle la prit dans ses bras et l'emmena dans la pièce à côté de la chambre du couple. Avant de partir elle dit :

- Je vous laisse ! Ne discutez pas trop fort. C'est tout ce que je vous demande.

Puis elle ferma la porte.

Harry était encore assis sur le lit, le regard dans le vague, ne sachant pas quoi dire à la personne qui se trouvait face à lui.

- Harry, je sais ce qu'il se passe, tu ne te souviens pas de ce qu'il s'est passé après que tu aies touché la sphère bleue, à Poudlard, dans la salle sur demande.

- Comment le sais-tu ?

- Tu me l'as dit. Je veux dire par là que quand tu as touché la sphère, à Poudlard, il y a eu une grande lumière, tu es resté figé pendant presque dix secondes puis tu es revenu à toi. Par la suite, tu m'as tout raconté et tu m'as dit l'heure et la date où ça t'arriverai pour que je puisse t'expliquer la situation.

- Je suis où là ?

- Dans le futur ! 14 ans après que tu aies touché cette foutue boule. Ici c'est chez toi ! Écoute, je vais tenter de te faire un rapide récapitulatif de ces 14 dernières années, ok ? Alors écoute-moi bien parce que, d'après ce que tu m'as dit, tu vas rester une journée dans le futur alors que pour ton présent cela équivaut à peu près à 10 secondes. Prêt ?

- Je sais pas... mais vas-y !

- Très bien ! Il y a 14 ans tu as touché cette foutue boule, après avoir repris tes esprits, tu es sorti de la salle en courant, sans rien dire, pour rejoindre Hermione dans la salle commune et moi je t'ai suivi en te courant après. Tu t'es planté devant elle, complètement essoufflé, tu lui as arraché son bouquin, tu l'as fait lever de sa chaise et tu lui as dit, devant tout le monde, que tu l'aimais. Je crois que je n'avais jamais entendu la salle aussi silencieuse de ma vie. Hermione t'a regardé pendant plus d'une minute, il n'y avait plus un bruit, puis elle t'a embrassé et t'a dit qu'elle aussi elle t'aimait, il y a eu des applaudissements et vous avez commencé à sortir ensemble.

Harry se figea de surprise, il ignorait que ce qu'il éprouvait pour Hermione était de l'amour. C'était donc ça ces petits picotements, l'accélération de son pouls lorsqu'elle était à ses côtés … Il ne s'en était jamais aperçu mais maintenant tout était clair comme de l'eau de roche. Ron continua sans remarquer dans quel état il avait mis son ami.

- Puis le jour de l'anniversaire d'Hermione, pour ses 21 ans, tu l'as demandée en mariage devant la maison que tu venais de lui faire découvrir, tu l'avais achetée pour vous deux. Et celle dans laquelle tu vis actuellement. Elle a tout de suite répondu oui et, un mois après, elle est devenue madame Hermione Potter. D'ailleurs, c'est quelques jours après que vous avez appris que Hermione était enceinte de trois mois. Je crois que je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi heureux, en fait, maintenant que j'y pense, depuis que tu es avec Hermione, tu n'as jamais perdu ton sourire... Enfin bref, deux mois après cette merveilleuse nouvelle, vous avez appris que c'était des jumeaux. Tu es arrivé chez moi comme une furie et tu m'as demandé si j'acceptais de devenir le parrain de tes morveux et j'ai accepté... pour mon plus grand malheur ! ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

Harry lui aussi se mit à sourire. Alors comme ça, il avait finalement réussi à être heureux, ça lui remontait le moral au plus haut point.

- Et enfin tes deux monstres sont arrivés. Ils avaient déjà une petite tignasse noire mais leurs yeux sont chocolat. Nous, on n'a jamais réussi à les différencier, par contre ta femme a toujours su, bien qu'elle n'ait jamais voulu nous dire comment elle faisait. Ils se nomment James et Sirius, bref rien d'étonnant. Ils vont rentrer à Poudlard cette année, Poudlard qui est dirigé par ta chère et tendre.  
- Hermione est directrice de Poudlard !?  
- Eh ben ouais ! Et encore je ne t'ai pas dit ce que toi tu es devenu !  
- Dis-moi !  
- Ben, après 8 ans dans l'équipe de quidditch d'Angleterre, en tant qu'attrapeur, tu es devenu ministre de la magie. Car à partir du moment où tu t'es marié, les journalistes et le Ministère se sont mis à te harceler pour que tu acceptes le poste mais à chaque fois tu leur répondais que ça ne t'intéressait pas. Mais finalement, tu as cédé et ça fait 4 ans que tu es ministre et que tu as remis de l'ordre dans le monde des sorciers !  
- Moi !? Ministre de la magie ! Mais je dois être complètement fou ! Et toi ? Tu fais quoi ?  
- Moi ? Je suis gardien dans l'équipe des Canons de Chudley !  
- Je suis content pour toi. Vous devez remporter tous vos matchs !  
- Ouais, enfin presque, mais on est bien remonté dans le classement ! Mais avant d'en venir à la vie de tes amis, je vais continuer avec la tienne. Alors... euh... 6 ans après la naissance des jumeaux, ta moitié t'a appris qu'elle attendait un enfant et cette fois ce fut une magnifique petite fille que vous avez appelé Lily, ce qui n'a pas étonné non plus ! Aujourd'hui, soit 5 ans plus tard, ton épouse est encore enceinte, elle te l'a appris il y a une semaine.  
Voilà pour toi ! Maintenant tes potes !  
Moi je suis marié à Luna et nous avons deux filles, la plus grande, dont tu es le parrain, se nomme Rose et elle a 10 ans, la plus jeune a 3 ans et s'appelle Suzie.  
Neville et Ginnie se sont mariés, puis ils ont divorcé et se sont à nouveau mariés. Ne me demande pas d'explication, j'ai jamais rien compris ! Ils ont un petit garçon, Matt, qui a 8 ans.  
Sinon... quoi te dire d'autre, sur nous rien... ah ! Sur tes manies avec Hermione, tous les jours, sans exception, tu lui dis que tu l'aimes et que tu la trouves belle. Tu l'as toujours fait et tu n'as jamais oublié ! Huumm... dès que tu peux tu la prends dans tes bras. Bon je crois que c'est tout. Vous habitez dans une maison où il y a de la... tekologie moldue.  
- Technologie !  
- Ouais, c'est ça ! Mais, je crois qu'il n'y a rien d'autre, au pire, s'il y a un problème, tu n'as qu'à me téléphoner, tu m'as appris à m'en servir.

On toqua à la porte de la chambre et Hermione entra :

- Mon chéri, tes enfants te demandent ainsi que toi, Ron ! Je me demande dans quel état vous étiez pour leur promettre une partie de quidditch en règle réelle. Ils n'ont pas arrêté d'en parler durant toute la semaine, ça en devenait infernal...

Un silence s'installa. Harry n'avait cessé de la regarder et avait pu vérifier que son ventre était un peu rond et que, en effet, elle était vraiment belle.

- Ron, tu peux aller voir les jumeaux ? J'aimerais parler à mon mari.  
- Oui, bien sûr, mais pas trop longtemps, tu sais qu'ils ne me font que des misères !

Il avait dit cela avec des yeux de chien battu, Hermione lui sourit et ferma la porte à clé derrière lui.  
Elle s'avança dangereusement et s'assit sur le lit, posa ses mains sur le torse de Harry, le fit s'allonger et l'embrassa fougueusement. Puis elle se redressa et commença à se diriger vers ce qui semblait être la salle de bain et qui donnait directement dans la chambre.

- Je vais prendre une douche, tu m'accompagnes ?

Harry ne sachant pas trop comment réagir, se leva maladroitement, remarqua qu'il ne portait qu'un simple boxer et se dirigea à son tour vers la salle de bain pour rejoindre sa femme. A peine entré, il fut plaqué contre le mur par une femme complètement nue qui commença à l'embrasser.

- Hermione, il y a Ron en bas !  
- Et alors ? On sera discret...

Elle avait des yeux malicieux que Harry ne lui connaissait pas, mais qui fit monter son désir en flèche. Elle lui enleva son boxer, l'attira jusque dans la douche, alluma l'eau puis recommença à l'embrasser.  
Harry ne se laissa pas faire très longtemps, il mit ses mains sur ses fesses et la souleva après l'avoir plaquée dans un coin de la douche. Il lui embrassa le cou, le regard brûlant de désir puis sans ménagement, il la pénétra ce qui leur fit tous deux échapper un cri. Et il commença des mouvements de va-et-vient. C'était sa première fois dans son présent, mais, de toute évidence, c'était quelque chose de très courant pour son couple du futur.  
Après cette douche «tonique», ils allèrent dans le salon. Harry regardait partout autour de lui découvrant ainsi l'univers qui le rendait heureux : son chez lui...  
Il remarqua que la maison était vraiment très grande. Il allait suivre Hermione dans la cuisine lorsqu'ils entendirent un cri. Harry se retourna brusquement, par réflexe, alors que Hermione regarda l'ouverture qui donnait sur le salon d'où était venu le cri avec un sourire.

- Tu ferais bien d'aller l'aider !

Et elle entra dans la cuisine alors que Harry se dirigeait vers le salon, il vit Ron par terre avec sur son dos deux "Mini-Harry".

- Partez immédiatement espèce de... de Potter !  
- Mais tonton, tu te rends compte maintenant que nous allons à Poudlard, il n'y aura plus personne pour t'embêter... dit James.  
- Oui, tu vas t'ennuyer sans nous... rajouta Sirius.  
- Sans vous ! Vous voulez rire les morveux ! Je vais enfin savoir ce qu'est réellement la vie !

Soudain le rouquin s'aperçu de la présence de Harry et il vit que ce dernier le regardait appuyé contre le montant de la porte avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

- Faux frère ! Tu pourrais m'aider, ce sont tes gosses après tout !

Harry s'approcha et demanda aux enfants de laisser tonton Ron tranquille.  
Les jumeaux se levèrent avec une moue boudeuse et allèrent s'asseoir dans le canapé où la télévision était allumée, puis Harry aida Ron à se relever.

- Désolé de ne pas être intervenu tout de suite, mais tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point cette scène me fait chaud au cœur.

Ron le regarda avec un sourire.

- Tu sais, après avoir fêté la formation de votre couple, tu m'as tout raconté dans le dortoir et, crois-moi, tu étais transformé, en 7 ans je ne t'avais jamais vu aussi heureux, et chaque jour que tu passais avec nous, enfin, surtout avec Hermione, on voyait bien que tu étais différent. Et dans le bon sens !

Harry serra alors son meilleur ami dans ses bras. Hermione entra à ce moment-là, les regarda et eut un nouveau sourire avant de passer a côté de Ron et de lui chuchoter qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à lui piquer son mari. Harry, qui avait entendu, se défit de leur étreinte puis prit le plateau du petit déjeuner que Hermione tenait et le posa sur la table. Il la prit dans ses bras et la fit tourner autour de lui en lui disant qu'il l'aimait plus que tout au monde. Il la reposa délicatement, mis une main sur sa joue et lui murmura qu'elle était la plus belle chose qui lui était arrivée. Ron se sentant de trop, annonça qu'il partait, Hermione lui fit un signe de la main avant d'embrasser son époux. Elle mit fin à leur doux baiser pour dire aux jumeaux que le petit déjeuner était servi. Harry vit deux têtes noires se précipiter vers la table à leur place, il se retrouva en face d'Hermione pour son plus grand bonheur. Ils commencèrent à manger et les garçons ne cessaient de parler de la partie de quidditch. Une chaise grinça à côté de Harry et il vit monter sur un réhausseur une magnifique petite fille brune aux yeux d'un vert incroyable. Il ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser sur le front et cela ne sembla surprendre personne. La jolie Lily commença à manger ce que sa mère lui avait préparé, Harry ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de cette famille qu'il avait réussi à fonder et de cette vie qu'il avait réussi à construire. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la merveilleuse femme en face de lui, il ne put réprimer un sourire et leva son pied sous la table pour caresser la douce jambe de la jeune femme. Il put voir derrière son bol un sourire se dessiner, elle arrêta de boire son café et regarda Harry avec amour et lui rendit sa caresse. Seule la présence des enfants l'empêcha de lui sauter dessus. Une fois les jumeaux et leur fille partis dans leur chambre pour se changer, Harry se leva brusquement de la table en même temps que Hermione et ils s'embrassèrent fougueusement. Il la fit asseoir sur la table en poussant les quelques affaires du petit déjeuner qu'ils avaient devant eux. Il lui caressa les cuisses tout en continuant de l'embrasser. Elle avait les lèvres sucrées, il adorait ça...

Les enfants passèrent à coté d'eux pour aller dans le jardin afin de jouer un peu. Aucun ne semblait surpris de voir leurs parents ainsi.

Harry s'arrêta doucement à bout de souffle et lui déposa des baisers dans le cou.

- Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à te résister ? murmura-t-il.  
- Parce que tu n'es pas aussi patient que moi qui ai réussi à te résister pendant 7 longues années.

Il eut un sourire. Ainsi la belle Hermione l'aimait depuis la première année. Il l'embrassa puis annonça qu'il devait prendre une douche froide... Hermione sourit et ramassa le reste du déjeuner. Le soir arriva trop rapidement au goût de Harry. Il s'était beaucoup amusé et voir James et Sirius exceller aux postes respectifs d'attrapeur et de gardien l'avait rendu encore plus heureux, si c'était possible. Il gagna de justesse la partie, il faisait équipe avec Ron contre les jumeaux. Le score s'était terminé avec 180 à 190. Après avoir prit une douche, regardé sa fille faire de superbes dessins qui lui était destinés et avoir fait une partie endiablée sur la Playstation contre les garçons, ils dînèrent. Le dîner était succulent d'ailleurs, Hermione était vraiment une cuisinière hors paire. Il se retrouva à nouveau dans le lit et regarda plus précisément les photos qui se trouvaient dans la chambre. Il vit des photos de mariage : Hermione, lui, et les invités ne cessaient de lui sourire, il vit également des photos faites le jours de la naissance des jumeaux, d'autres de la naissance de Lily, ou encore d'autres où Hermione était simplement enceinte. Harry fut attiré par une photo où il reconnut les uniformes de Poudlard, il tenait la main d'Hermione sous le regard de toute la salle commune puis l'Hermione de la photo l'embrassa.

Harry eu un sourire en sentant des mains chaudes se promener sur son dos nu. Il se retourna et vit de magnifiques yeux chocolat, il se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement. Elle lui sourit après qu'il ait quitté ses lèvres.

- Tu viens te coucher ?  
- J'arrive…

Elle se glissa sous les couvertures, suivie de son mari. Elle se blottit dans les bras de ce dernier puis ferma les yeux après lui avoir embrassé le torse.  
Harry, lui, ne voulait pas dormir. Ron lui avait dit que ça n'avait duré qu'une journée et il ne voulait pas quitter tout ce bonheur. Il tenta de résister au sommeil mais il s'endormit finalement...

- Harry ! Tu vas bien ?

Harry ouvrit soudainement les yeux, il vit la sphère bleue s'éloigner, il se retourna, regarda Ron qui semblait inquiet. Derrière ce dernier, il vit un miroir brisé où il se reflétait, il était à nouveau un jeune homme. Il sourit et se mit à courir vers la sortie puis vers la salle commune, suivi difficilement par Ron qui lui demandait ce qui se passait en criant. La grosse dame le laissa entrer, et là, il vit la plus belle de toutes les jeunes femmes, il s'approcha d'elle. Elle était assise en train de lire un énorme bouquin. Il le lui prit des mains et le jeta derrière lui, Hermione le regarda surprise alors que ce dernier lui souriait, il la fit se lever. Ron venait d'arriver et regardait la scène abasourdi comme tous les Griffondors présents dans la salle commune.

- Harry, mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?  
- Hermione, écoute-moi ! Il y a quelques minutes, j'ai vu les plus belles choses qui pourraient m'arriver mais tous ces moments de bonheur ne peuvent arriver si tu n'es pas à mes côtés ... Hermione ... je t'aime ... veux-tu sortir avec moi …?

Hermione le regarda bouche bée et les yeux grands ouverts. Après quelques instants où elle put voir tout l'amour qu'il lui portait, elle s'approcha et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre les douces lèvres du Survivant. Il mit ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune fille et l'embrassa passionnément. Ils entendirent des applaudissements derrière eux, ainsi qu'un cliquetis avec un flash leur signalant qu'ils avaient été pris en photo. Ils se séparèrent l'un de l'autre tout sourire et une petite fête fut improvisée pour le nouveau couple. Minuit passé Harry retourna dans son dortoir après avoir malheureusement dû laisser Hermione aller dans le sien. Il expliqua tout à son meilleur ami, ce dernier, au fur et à mesure que le récit de Harry avançait, se figeait de surprise. Il lui promit de l'aider à la date convenue.

Une nouvelle vie et un nouvel avenir venaient de s'ouvrir devant Harry.

Fin.


End file.
